The More the Merrier
Summary A little stroll through a graveyard turns into an interesting making of friendship. With death all around and friends to be found, nothing could go wrong in dynamic between a reaper , a possessed girl and her apparitions . EXP Awarded Justin Pryr - 10 EXP (Justin appears more cheerful than before, excited to meet and learn about the beings around him. Despite some menacing detials revealed about him as a "reaper", he seems to have a bit of humanity even though he has decided to go by the code name "GRIMM"). Ouren & Tyra Lancester - 5 EXP (Changing between states isn't easy to detail out, but both Ouren and Tyra appear as well as other apparitions. The characters stay consistent with the previous encounter of them.) Roleplay Justin is walking through a graveyard, making casual conversation with one the ghost, "So you don't know how you died?" He asks the man with a clearly large hole in his chest. "No, no clue" the ghost replies. "Something tells me you could have died to a shot to the head" she says with my monotone voice but with sarcastic intent. Justin whips around to face the new-comer. "Oh its you!" He smiles genuinely. "Oh hi...you agree right he died from a bullet to the head" again with sarcastic intent. He points to the hole in his chest, "He has a HOLE in his CHEST". He doesn't detect the sarcasm. "It quite clearly has suffered brain damage are you being sarcastic," still being sarcastic. "Are... Are you stupid?" He asks sincerely. "Ok I am starting to think you are not picking up on my sarcasm." "You're being sarcastic? Really? Your voice never changes!" He says surprised. The ghost looks between the two, and then disappears. "Ya I am actually not able to show emotions anymore but that's whatever." Justin looks at her, a half crooked smile on his face. "You're really weird and I like that. Why don't you be my new friend?" "Cause then you have to get along with my sister too," she then turns to herself. "No you are more annoying than I am" she then replied to herself saying, "No you are" as she changes voice tone with each voice. "Hey the more the merrier!... Why are you talking to yourself? I thought your voice was completely monotone." Tyra posseses Ouren as she switches tone, "Well you see I am Ourens sister and I sometimes posses her causing these changes." "Whoa! Thats... You can have people posses you too?" "Ya but it is just mostly me because Ouren likes me the most." "Oh! Okay, so yours acts differently." "Well I act differently from my sister that would be correct." "I meant the semblance." "Differently from...?" "Mine of course!" "And yours is?" He looks at her like she's a little slow, "channeling the dead?" "Well I know that but like how does yours act differently." "I kill people and take their soul." Ouren takes the body back over "That explains all the....dead people floating around you." "Y-you can see them? Like all the time?" "Oh you can't? Strange." "I mean I can, but only if they want me to... I think it has something to do with my aura constantly leaking. It shrouds them." "Ya no I am always seeing them and can interact with them" A dead soul walks past Ouren, "Hi, Frank," he replies "Hi, Ouren." They fist bump. "That's cool! So how do you channel them? I make them, I use their aura and soul power." "I uh... don't question it and just do it." "Oh... Well okay!" He seemingly floats towards her, "My name's Justin," he leans in and whispers, "Code name is Reaper though." "Code name is edge?" "W-well n-no. Its cause you know, I-I take their souls... " he says a bit taken aback by the bold statement. "Why not Grimm then sounds much cooler." "I thought it was too cheesy... But when you say it, it sounds cool. Grimm it is then." "I mean I prefer cheese over edge. Like would you rather have the cheese or the cheese grater." "Depends, am I trying to eat the grater? Or trying to grate with the cheese?" "You are trying to eat it." "Cheese... " "Then Grimm would be more fitting." "Grimm it shall he then," he takes a step back, "Walk with me?" "For?" She asks with curious intent for she has barely known this man and since he had a bunch of dead people floating around him didn't really trust him. He steps to the side of her and pats her back a little too hard, "So we can talk! You don't just leave a new friend hanging like that!" "Ok, sure why not," she waits for him to lead the way. He starts walking, "So what's the eyepatch for? How'd you lose it?" "Me and my sister were born with it gone is all." He frowns, "That's boring, you should tell people you lost it like... Fighting a giant 8 foot tall dude with fangs for teeth." "I could have ripped it out in the mental asylum I cant remember." "Whoa what? Mental asylum?" "Oh ya, I was finding out how crooked my family was so they sent me to a mental asylum for like a couple years I might have ripped it out then." "Gnarly... " he says under his breath. "Ya then, I came back and killed my parents." "Sorry what was that? I couldn't see past all that edge." "I superheroed my family.... meaning I killed them." "Yeah I get it. I don't remember if I ever had a family honestly... Though I did have this one dude, he was an asshole." "That isn't really the same I guess almost." "I don't know. He helped me unlock my semblance at like age 9 though, that's why my aura is constantly leaking and its not nearly as powerful as it could be." "Get a cork then...duh." Justin laughs, "that's stupid." "Fine, then some flex tape oughta do it." "Flex what? Actually I don't want to know, not after all the damage that you've had." "It is really strong tape." "I don't think you understand how aura works..." "I don't think you understand how strong flex tape is." "There is no way its that strong." "It is pretty damn strong." "Do you have some on you?" "Of course I do it is the strongest materiel on earth why wouldn't I carry some." "I'm about to be really disappointed. Give me some, I'll tear if in half." "You can't tear it in half don't you understand it is the strongest thing in the world." "Just gimme the dang tape!" He says, holding his hand out expectantly. Ouren takes off her backpack digging through it finding some flex tape as she closes her bag turns around and hands it over "Here." He takes it, pulls out a strip and rips it off the roll, "See I can already rip it!" "No, duh you have to be able to take it off the roll." "So then I can cut it!" "Nope after it is taken off the role it is uncuttable." He looks at her, and tears it in half again. Screenshots Category:Roleplays Category:Season 1